The Next Generation
by Your Favorite Mistake x3
Summary: First two chapters are Prologe. Story begins on third chapter. The next generation. Something is diffrent to say the least about three children. Something scary. But in times of darkness,things about them are revealed. I SUCK at summaries. R/R. Action/Adv
1. Proluge Part I

Disclaimer: J.K. owns all from her book. I own everything else. Got it?  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Story:  
  
It was a cold night on January 2nd. The wind bit the air with bitterness, piercing anyone who walked outside with the sensation someone had just dropped a bucket of ice on them.  
  
Yet inside the waiting room in Hysop's Birthing Center, it heat was on full blast. No one seemed to mind the warmth except for one person.  
  
Already drenched in sweat, Harry Potter moaned as the heat came on. The tension radiating from his body could've been cut with a knife. His already untamable hair spewed about everywhere, some clinging to his forehead covering most of his scar. Piercing Green eyes even sharper than usual.  
  
For the past six hours he'd been waiting in anticipation for his wife to give birth.  
  
Trying to pass time Harry studied the lobby/waiting room. It was mahogany wood with plush red furnishings, and a golden colored rug. It was decorated with a boarder of babies sitting in diaper clapping their hands. Black and White pictures of toddlers and babies also adorned the walls.  
  
Suddenly a clear voice rang through the room.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Your wife has just given birth. Please get your I.D. bracelet before entering. She's in Room 409, Level four."  
  
Heart racing Harry stepped up to the 'Check- In' desk. Behind the table sat a plump woman with gray hair swept into a bun, and warm fading blue eyes hid behind small glasses. The name plaque read Bertha Jenkins.  
  
"Mr. Potter?" Bertha questioned holding out a plastic wrist band. Not trusting he could open his mouth without vomiting, Harry nodded his head.  
  
The old woman fitted it and stuck it together. " Please keep this on until your wife is released, so you can see her whenever you like. You cannot enter the room without it."  
  
Harry again nodded and sprinted towards the elevator, hastily pressing the labeled 'UP' button. A minute later the doors slid open and a young mother came out holding a toddlers hand.  
  
He jammed the 4th floor button, and anxiously waited for the elevator to arrive. Harry groaned as they stopped to let on passengers at the 3rd floor.  
  
A couple seconds later Harry was running down the hall, causing many disapproving looks and 'Slow down' shouts. Finally he halted in front of 409. Suddenly his stomach was in his throat, His heart was beating so fast he thought that it was echoing off the walls. Trying to calm himself, Harry tried to flatten his hair in vain. Then he smoothed out his pants and collared shirt. Taking a deep breath Harry plunged into the room.  
  
Laying on the bed, panting but happy, lay Hermione Ann Potter.  
  
"Harry!" She squealed wriggling with joy.  
  
He bent low and tightly embraced her. "Mione," Harry breathed into her hair. She wrapped her arms around him.  
  
Gently he pulled away and stroked her hair.  
  
" Mr. Potter, would you like to meet your daughter?" A voiced gently asked from behind him.  
  
Harry whirled around. Daughter. He had a baby girl. His own baby daughter.  
  
In the arms of a tall and lean nurse was a bundle of blankets. He couldn't see anything beneath it , but he knew that under it lay his baby girl.  
  
Scared but curious and filled with happiness, Harry sat on the edge of Hermione's bed, and the nurse handed her to him. The bundle didn't weigh much at all.  
  
Before he could peek under the blanket the nurse said, "7 pounds 2 ounces".  
  
He was stunned she was so little. Carefully he slipped the cover so he could she her face. And her immediately fell in love. His baby girl had a tiny oval face with perfect skin. On her head a small pile of Onyx black hair grew. The baby, his baby, had her eyes closed contentedly sleeping angelically. But in the middle of the lower lip something lay, or rather it was on the skin. It was shaped like a tear drop and colored in black. He figured it was just a speck of blood they'd forgotten to wipe off. His baby.  
  
Harry felt tears well up in his eyes. He then proceeded to uncover her neck the her chest and a little lower...... Harry gasped, a sharp intake of breath. Hermione didn't look surprised, she'd seen it already, just above the protruding belly button, a perfect tattoo of a crescent moon lay but instead of being silver it'd been filled with black.  
  
" What happened?" He demanded of the nurse softly as to not wake his baby.  
  
" We don't know. We though it was a birthmark, but it's perfectly filled in, and black too, not to mention an exact crescent moon. It was there since when she was delivered, if you look at her lip there is a black tear drop. It almost appears to be tattooed, but it's not possible." She nurse warily replied, looking as baffled as he did.  
  
"Harry, we've got to name her. We'll research later about the marks, but first we've got to decide a name. I'll pick the middle name you pick the first." Hermione reminded him.  
  
He nodded and Hermione announced "Her middle name will be Lyra."  
  
For a while Harry stared at his baby girl. He looked from her hair to her moon, to the ear drop. Everything was black. Suddenly he Smiled. Onyx. It was a black gem. His black gem.  
  
Harry stood up.  
  
"I'd like everyone to meet, our baby girl Onyx Lyra Potter." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
A/N: Okay tell me what you think, This is the prologue. It will have many more chapters. The next one I will post tomorrow, it's Prologue Part II. Then it skips to 11 years later. Please review. If I get 2 reviews I'll post two chapters tomorrow. 


	2. Proluge Part II

Prologue Part II

Author note: Second chapter. A bit unrealistic. I'm not a H/Hr shipper. But life must go on. sigh.

Story:

Two days, 24 hospital visits by Harry Potter, 19 candy bars, and 18 cups of coffee later, Hermione and Onyx Potter were released from the hospital. Harry drove up in a muggle car, a newborn car seat set in the middle row.

Gently Hermione placed Onyx in the car seat facing the back. A small pitiful wail filled the air.

"Shhhhhhhhhh," Hermione cooed softly stroking Onyx's head gently.

After a bit Onyx quieted down apparently asleep.

Hermione hopped into the passenger seat. She was wearing street clothes, a pair of jeans and a wool coat.

"Onyx is fine, but she'll need to eat as soon as we get home." Hermione soothed seeing Harry's nervous glances at the back on Onyx's car seat.

Soon they'd gotten out on the road, and pulled into the drive way of a large house white with creamy rose colored shutters.

There was a large bench-swing on the front porch. The front lawn had become overgrown a tad due to the fact Harry hadn't had the time to cut it.

" Harry!" Hermione playfully scolded. "You didn't cut the grass? I leave for almost 3 days and come back to a messy lawn. Tsk, tsk!"

Harry snorted and parked the car. "If you think that's messy wait until you get inside!" He exclaimed.

Hemione looked at him dead serious. " If that house if messy, Harry James Potter, you will die a slow and painful death!"

Harry mocked a scared face and quietly opened the back door to the car. Carefully Harry reached in the back seat and began to unbuckle Onyx. Onyx on the other hand would have none of it and began to cry. Harry grabbed her anyways and held her to him close because it had just begun to rain.

'Wait,' he thought, 'It's winter how is it raining!'

Deciding to think later and walk then he walked fastly up to the porch and handed Onyx to Hermione. He flipped through his keys and found the house key. He slipped his key in the lock and pulled off the handle as he twisted the key. It was an odd thing that they had to endure with the ancient door. They always swore they'd get a new door some time soon but never did, because they'd grown too fond of it.

Harry then slipped the handle back into the hole and opened the door.

T was dark and he pushed Hermione in first then flicked on the lights.

"Surprise" Came 50 different voices from thirty places.

Hermione had a shocked look on her face as tons of people came up to her smiling. Immediately Onyx became silent again. The first people to come up to her were two pregnant women, Ginny Malfoy and Fleur Weasley. They were both nine months pregnant.

"Congratulations 'Mione" they said in unison.

Without waiting for her to respond Fleur peeked under the blanket to the smiling baby, her eyes opened a tad bit for the first time. Right away Harry noticed that her eyes were instead of their normal baby blue, were black. Yet a different color than her pupils. It was hard to tell weather they were lighter or darker. But besides that Onyx's iris and pupils were separated by a ring or red and another of purple.

Hermione didn't even look. She began to cry as , as females do way to much, Harry decided.

Ginny grasped Hermione in a tight hug from the side so she didn't squish Onyx with her pregnant belly. "God" She exclaimed "You had to go and get skinny and make the rest of us look all fat!" Playfully she mocked an angry expression.

Next up can Ron and Draco. Ron being Fleur's husband and Draco being Ginny's long-tem boyfriend. They both took their look at Onyx each questioning about the black tatooish like teardrops under her eye. Harry answer that he didn't know why. Yet since Onyx had a sleeper on, no one took notice of the crescent moon.

After the next 30 rounds of people (family, friends, and neighbors) the visit ended with Albus Dumbledore.

"Ahhhhh," He exclaimed "Precious. Might I give her this necklace as a gift of welcoming?"

Hermione smiled at Dumbledore and took the box from his hands giving a hearty thanks.

"Ahhh wait until her 1st Birthday to give to her. Then tell her to keep it on always." Dumbledore said mysteriously, managing to add a bit of Trelawny in his voice.

Harry's eye began to twitch at the reminder of his old Divination teacher.

Onyx eyes just opened a bit wider and she began to observe things in the room that had a deep contrast to the wall. Harry knew that babies couldn't see properly for a while.

" 'Mione, come eat some cake! You too Harry." Harry was all too eager to get over there but, suddenly Hermione stood on her tiptoes and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Guess that means I won't die a slow and painful death after all." Harry smiled. Hermione playfully whispered, "You never know".

Yet before anyone could make it to the table, a scream emitted from the front of the crowd. The people parted revealing Ginny hunched over cluching her stomach. Draco immediately rushed to her side as did Ron, Fleur and Harry.

When every one arrived she screamed again. They then noticed a puddle of clear water beneath Ginny. Her water had broke.

A/N: Ahhhhh, cliffie! Ha Ha! If I get one review I shall post the next chapter. Let me clear this up right now. I am a Luna/Harry , Ron/Hermione , Draco/Ginny fan. Yet I thought only the last one out of these pairings woud work for this story. Sorry about the pairings if you do not like them. Stinky chapter sorry. Go read Marauder Kel-Lily's stories specially Paws and Prongs, excellent read. My favorite Fanfic. (I'm in it too!) This story is dedicated to her and her excellent fanfic. R/R thanx, Onyx


End file.
